Our Story
by RianniEvelynKannizir
Summary: NOT STOLEN. Read my bio before reading the story.
1. The Beginning

Our Story

An InuYasha Fanfiction

Chapter 1~ The Beginning

InuYasha but did she feel that way about me? It was impossible for me to say. She was always so quiet and red whenever I brought it up. At the end of the night I went to bed and hoped with all my heart that sheKagome, Kagome please come to bed. I promise not to try anything stupid. I just want to hold you like I used to when we were fighting please?Please what InuYasha?Please come sleep with me. I promise not to try anything stupid, Kagome please?I trust you not to do anything stupid InuYasha.I feel so safe here. sometime in the night she must have gotten up and changed her clothes. ll be back in a little bit. I** I whispered in her ear. **Hakuna Matta, what a wonderful phrase** I continued listening until the song was over only to realize that it was playing again. I started laughing like crazy at the beginning of the song. s so funny InuYasha?**I. I like this song** I was at a loss for words when she looked at me with a question in her eyes. I stood up and started singing along to the chorus**Didn** I nodded in time to the music and led her to the springs. By the time we got there I had listened to the song at least 3 more times and I sang along each time. InuYashat going to?**Naaahh you go first Kagome. I really like this song and I want to listen to it again. Ire bathing and I promise not to ** I looked at her, surprised at her reaction. I asked expecting her to say no and me. But instead of that she nodded and said I smiled and started stripping so I could join her in the spring. As soon as she saw me she blushed. s wrong Kagome? Did you change your mind or something? Your face almost matches my fire-rat robe.**No. Nothingm fine InuYasha. Honestly I Kagome if you really say that you** I shrugged and walked further into the spring.**


	2. Traveling

Chapter 2~ Traveling

As I sat in the springs I thought about going back to Kaede and asking her about hanyou matting. I was curious but only because of Kagome. I wanted to ask her to be my matet 100% sure about it. re donre going back to the village. I gotta talk to Kaede.t telling her because I wanted to. I just wanted to let her know that we werenYeah that** She answered me and if I hadnt too happy about what was going to happen tonightt protect Kagome as well as I but I didn**InuYashas the new moon isn** I smiled ll be fine. We can leave as soon as you While I was sayint put my shirt on yet, and rested her head against my chest. I knew she was smiling when she did that**What ya thinkin** I was thinking if we should be traveling tonight or nott be able to do much while you I stiffened when she said that. I heard her exhale as she smiled. t gunna let anythin Somehow not even those words could soothe her worries. m still not sure about this InuYashat see you this way her voice trailed off as she started thinking about ways to make me not wanna travel tonight.**


	3. How She Interferes

Chapter 3~ How she interferes Kagome's P.O.V We started traveling last night, much to my displeasure. InuYasha insisted that even as a human I wouldn't get hurt and I had believed him. That's when we ran into Kikyo. It only took one look from her and InuYasha had already forgotten about me and his promise to me. "InuYasha, what have I told you about traveling when you're at your weakest?!" Kikyo was scolding him… I assume that I should've been happy about that but when she held her hand out to him he took it right away, not even bothering to look behind him and check on me. "Come InuYasha, let's get you somewhere safe. It isn't safe for you outside at this time." She led him away and I didn't hear him protesting or insisting that I go with them… typical. "InuYasha… SIT!" I yelled and then instantly regretted it. I had forgotten he was human when I yelled at him. When he stood up he turned towards me "What the hell was that for Kagome?! What'd ya forget I'm freakin' human or somethin'?!" I tried to smile, glad that Kikyo had been forgotten. "No InuYasha, I didn't entirely forget that you were human but it was the only way I could get you away from Kikyo. You…you had forgotten about me and you…you were going to le…leave me here alone…" by the end of my answer I was in tears. I didn't know InuYasha had noticed until I felt his arms around me and he was whispering something to me that I couldn't hear over the sound of my tears. I stopped crying long enough to hear him cursing out Kikyo for almost making him leave me, for getting far enough into his head to make him forget about the girl he loves. 


	4. An Understanding

Chapter 4~ An Understanding InuYasha's P.O.V "Kikyo completely ruined last night Kagome I'm sorry." No matter how many times I apologized she just shrugged and never answered. "Honestly Kagome, I'm sorry…" I walked up behind her and put my head against the back of her neck. "InuYasha… it's okay. It's not like you could've stopped Kikyo from showing up… I just want to know how she knew we were…" Kagome went back to whatever it was that she was doing… and from my head's resting spot on her shoulder I could see that she was drawing in a book. "What ya drawin' Kagome?" I asked. She turned and looked at me, with an expression in her eyes of 'Really InuYasha?' "I'm drawing flowers InuYasha… it's what I draw when I'm upset…" she stood up and walked towards the direction of the village, "Are we still going?" she asked with some impatience in her voice. I nodded and followed her, sensing that she didn't really want me talking much this time. As night started coming we stopped and started making camp. "Hey Kagome… you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet before… I ain't worried or anythin' though… I'm just… curious." I stuttered over my words which made it sound like I was worried… which I wasn't cause I'm never worried about anything… except my ass of a brother Sesshomaru showin' up. It's not like I don't like him or anything… it's just simply that he's an ass… Kagome pulled me outta my thoughts with, "InuYasha, what's wrong? I know you're thinking about something over there… is it Kikyo again?" Damnit I hate it when she's like this… "No Kagome, I ain't thinkin' of Kikyo. I was thinkin' about Sesshomaru…" I told her the truth… well most of the truth anyways… "I was thinkin' of what we'd do if he were to show up. I know I'd probably like challenge him or something but… I don't know… I don't want you to get caught in the crossfires if I do end up fighting him. It's the same with Koga. I wouldn't want you there in the crossfires when I'm done kickin' his sorry ass." I smiled at the end. 'One of these days Kagome… One of these days you'll understand my feelings for you.' I was making silent vows in my head… and apparently it crossed through my eyes. "InuYasha what are you thinking about this time? You'd better not be thinking about how to torture Koga again!" she yelled at me. "No… no I'm not thinking that at all! What made ya think that?" 'God I'm so dead…' I stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome ya know I love ya right?" I started trying to get my sorry ass outta hot water with her, cause I knew that if I didn't I'd get sat into next week. "I'm going to bed InuYasha. We've done a lot of traveling today and I'm tired… I'm glad that tomorrow is our final day of this cause I'm not sure I can go through another day of travel." She dismissed me with a wave of her hand and laid down. 


	5. Returning

Chapter 5~ Returning

Kagomes hut and I went off to find Shippo and Sango. I found them under a tree and sat down next to Sango. re back! Now I have someone other than Miroku to play with!Hehe I like two months** I looked up at Sango for an answer. It Ill thats been so different around me recently my voice trailed off at the end of my sentence and both Sango and Shippo looked confused when I didn**What do you mean he** Shippo asked, obviously for both him and Sango because she was sitting behind him shaking her head along with his question. s kinda difficult to explain to the point where three nights ago he actually asked if I would sleep with his arms wrapped around me like we used to back when we were hunting Naraku. It was kinda cute but at the same time I was kinda scaredt sure if I was going to be okay in the morning he just held me all night. It was really nice. I thought that it wasns just between me and InuYasha**Dirty Little SecretKagome I think he** Shippo said nervously. Sure enough if I listened hard enough I could hear InuYasha calling my name. I laughed silently and waited for him to come find me. you really shouldn InuYasha ran into the clearing. s been so long! I missed you!**Gah! Get off of me ya little runt! I don** InuYasha managed to pry Shippo off of him and walked over to me. t have to worry about me InuYasha? I told you when we got here that I would be with Shippo and Sango.d seen me last I knew that the entire time we were apart he had missed me. **

**InuYashas scent through the village and the entire time I was shoutin**Kagome! Kagome where are you? Kagome!t hear her answer me t hear you? at myself for beinKagomet run off like that! I was really worried that something had happened to you!InuYasha! It** Shippo jumped on me as soon as I walked inta his jumpin**Gah! Get off of me ya runt! I don** I somehow managed to pry Shippo off o**Mmmmmm Ya always smell so damn good. Kagome, why don? I wanna talk to ya.t want Shippo to hear what I was gunna ask her. She sighed and pushed me away, t it wait until later InuYasha? We just got here and I want to spend some time with Sango and Shippot yout want him to hear. I forgot he could hear us** Kagome blushed about the same shade of red that my robe of the fire rat is. I smiled and just tightened my grip around her waist.**


End file.
